


Saddened Slumber

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crying, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Oscar is a sad boi, Oscar misses his parents, Ozpin comforts him, Talking, Tears, but luckily he still has Ozpin, dream hugs, ozpin cares about Oscar and no one can tell me otherwise, ozpin defense squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: It happens every year, without fail. The second the sun raises from the mountain peaks or city buildings, the moment that big ball of light breaks through that morning sky and he opens his eyes, his mood shifts.(aka the anniversary of Oscar's parents death roles around and he only has one way of coping, luckily he has Ozpin to show him a better way)
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Saddened Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on the fact that I've recently rewatched the Lilo and Stitch series and the episode where it's canonically stated that every year on the anniversary of her parents passing she sleeps the entire, Nani say that is how she copes.
> 
> And since I have written that Oscar's parents are gone too, I just thought that this would be something he would do as well.

The moment he opened his eyes, Oscar already was in a foul mood.

Emotions fluctuating rapidly, seconds after the next, after the next, resulting in a short fuse that Oscar could never handle on his own. It all just left him feeling tired and depressed, to the point where he didn't want to do anything but stay in bed and sleep all day. Sleep until the day was over.

And that's actually what he did, or wanted to do anyway, for he _did_ try to socialize. His Aunt raised him with manners, after all.

He left his room and walked down the hallways to find his friends, maybe they would be able to distract him from the pain he was feeling, and actually make him feel better.

He found them all eating breakfast, chattering and talking amongst themselves, and for a few minutes it worked,. For a few solid minutes, Oscar thought _today_ , unlike the many ones before, would be _different_. But it was _quickly_ short lived, the sadness came back and his heart hurt all over again. And he just couldn't do it... he couldn't sit there and pretend, he didn't have the energy to do so. So Oscar, excused himself, much to the confusion of his friends, and headed back to his room to sleep the rest of the day away. He knew this was silly and probably lazy of him, but when it's the anniversary of you're parents deaths, you don't really wanna do much of anything.

Most people cry, they busy themselves, they pretend they are find when they aren't, or they've accepted it and found happiness where they could.

Oscar wasn't any of those, he just slept.

It was an odd one, a very odd way of handling trauma, but his Aunt said that it was all part of his coping mechanism, and it has been ever since he lost them.

He wouldn't eat, refused any liquids, and just _slept._

Then by the next day, he was fine, back to his awkward, cheerful self.

He remembered, the first time he did it, way back when he was a kid, he nearly gave his aunt a heart attack. In fact, he had scared her _so bad_ that he woke up in the hospital with several doctors giving him adrenaline because he _wouldn't_ wake up. The doctors informed him that must have mentally put himself into a coma as a way of not having to come to terms with what happened to his parents.

After that, it had become a routine for him. Every year, without fail, it would happen. He'd sleep the day away, dreaming of home. Today was no different, resting his head against his pillow, it took only a few minutes for him to drift off. Dreams forming, morphing into many different things but always settling on the farm. Where the sky was blue and the clouds slowly drifted by as the wind gently blew through his hair.

As he gazed out into the acres of corn and wheat fields in front of him, Oscar couldn't help but feel nostalgic, his Aunt's farm had been his security blanket for years, he found comfort and safety with her, knowing that she understood him. He so badly, wanted to stay, not just in his head. But wishing he could have stayed at the farm, to just remain exactly where he had been. But he knew he couldn't, he had a job to do even if he hadn't had a choice in the matter, he had a role to play in the battle against Salem even if he didn't know what that was yet.

But that didn't stop this day from hurting any less. 

Because one may move forward, accept what has passed, but that doesn't mean the pain hurts any less.

Oscar closed his eyes and basked in the glow of the sun, the soft scent of grass in the air, when an abrupt voice made him blink. "I thought this might bring you some comfort while you slept."

Turning to his left, he saw Oz sitting there, the old man's legs elegantly crossed on the dried patches of earth they were on. To say that Ozpin looked out of place wearing a suit out in the countryside would be an understatement, he stuck out so much that Oscar had to hold back a laugh. "So this is your doing?"

Oz chuckled, shaking his head. "This is _your_ memory, I simply brought it to the surface."

"Why though?" Oscar inquired softly

"Oscar, I may not have physical body of my own anymore but I can still _see."_ Oz' voice sounded matter of fact, but gentle all the same. "I can see that our friends are worried about you, I can see _and_ feel that you are more then a little... depressed." Oscar couldn't help his throat becoming horribly tight in that moment. He turned his gaze to his hands and looked at anywhere else but Ozpin.

Because Oz knew, _of course_ Ozpin knew what this day was, and why it brought Oscar such grief.

Tears swam in his eyes and he wiped at them furiously, honestly he thought he was past crying. "I miss them, you know? Even after all this time. I just..." He swallowed dryly as his breathe was stifled by a hitch in his voice, "It's not fair." God he felt like such a child, crying over something that happened years ago, sleeping on the day he lost his parents when he could be out training with Ironwood, or spending time with his friends. And yet here he is, in a dream about his old home, as Ozpin is attempting to comfort him.

It made him feel all the more frustrated.

But gods did he miss them, there wasn't a day that didn't go by where he didn't think about them, he wondered often, so many times if his parents would be proud of him, if where ever they ended up after they passed on, if they were looking down on him and were proud of him, for what he was doing.

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his shoulders and gently pull him sideways. Oscar didn't try to fight it, didn't try to pull away like he remembered doing countless time with his Aunt when he was younger. Instead he just sank into Ozpin without the slightest bit of shame, resting his head against Oz's side and closed his eyes, as Ozpin gently laid them back against the grass, in the fields of Oscar's dream as the wind gently blew past them.

" _I miss them_." He repeated, his voice sounding more fragile and small, like he use to sound as a kid.

"I know." Oz said knowingly, his voice as soothing and calm as ever, carding his fingers through the boy's hair, "I'm sorry." There as such understanding in Ozpin's tone, such care and genuine pain, like he was just as bit as sad as Oscar was for his loss, perhaps Oscar had been projecting a bit. But all the same, tears well in his eyes at Oz's understanding demeanor.

It was comforting that despite all the drama. all the hurtful words and accusations that happened with Jinn, that Oz was _still_ here for him, like he always said he would be.

A felt a swell of gratitude warm his chest, as he curled himself closer to the old wizard. "Oz?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this, for helping me. I haven't had anyone do that in a _long_ time."

He felt Ozpin let out a low hum, still holding him tight, "You've always had to do this on you're own, but the great thing about _our_ connection and more so you're connections with others, is that you are never alone."

"And you?" Oscar asked hopeful, even though he knew he didn't have long, he still hoped _beyond_ hope that one day he and Oz will never fully merge like their past reincarnations. Because while he didn't want to loose himself, he also didn't want to loose Oz either, the thought scared him more then he would ever be able to described. "Will you be here?"

He felt more then saw the smile that graced Ozpin's face, giving him a gentle squeeze, "For as long as you need me."

Tears welled in his eyes once again, but for a _different_ reason this time, his throat was tight with emotion as he nodded, "I always will."

And as the clouds continued to pass by, both a young boy and a old wizard wanted more then anything to deny the fate the gods cursed them with.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too particularly happy with this oneshot, I don't know maybe I'm running out of angst or I'm just not flowing with it as much as before, I wanted to focus on more comfort with this one then angst, so just an Ozpin holding a sad Oscar like the good daddo he is.
> 
> Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


End file.
